1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tripod and monopod for supporting photographing devices, and particularly relates to locking structure of tripods or monopods.
2. Description of Related Art
In the existing products of photographing accessories, the pin pads of a tripod is locked and loosened by a wrenching or locking structures, the wrenching structure has relatively large profile dimension, and the locking structure needs high cost; the large profile dimension affects the weight of the whole product, and the selling price is likely to be high due to high cost; and what photographers need are high-quality and low-cost products with light weight and reasonable price.